Renewed Hope
by anime16
Summary: AU. Natsume Hyuuga nearly gave up on life when he discovered that he has an illness. But when he met her, that crazy, idiotic writer. He changed his views in life and he renewed his hope.


**Renewed Hope**

"_I hate writing a sad ending."_

-Mikan Sakura

"_In life, there's no such thing as happy ending."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

"Damn it!" Natsume Hyuuga cursed loudly as he stopped his car abruptly in front of a park. He turned off the engine. He punched the steering wheel of his car and pressed his face on it. "Why? I'm only 19 years old for heaven's sake! Why do I have to die in a young age?" He cried as he straightened up and punched his car's steering wheel again. "Damn it! Damn it!" he hollered. He turned the key of his car and the engine roared back to life.

He stepped on the gas but then a woman suddenly went in front of his car. He stepped on the brake just in time to prevent running over the woman. He turned his car off. He went out of his car angrily and looked at the daze woman in front of him. "Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?" he shouted. The woman stared at him, smiled then passed out.

"What in hell?" Natsume hollered and ran towards the woman. He knelt down in front of her and examined her for wounds that might be caused by him. Apparently there was none. He sighed with relief. He looked at the woman again and carried her to a nearby bench. He touched her face and found out that it was burning hot.

"What is this girl thinking? Going out even though she has a fever," he muttered and sighed. He carried her again and brought her to his car. He put a seatbelt on her and started his car again.

**Renewed Hope**

He brought her to his condominium and put her to his bed. He grabbed the phone on the kitchen and dialled the owner's number. When he got through, he snorted and said, "I want clothes for girls and get your lazy ass here." He slammed the phone and went back to the girl. After a few minutes, the door bell rang. He went out to get it only to be punch by the owner, no other than Hotaru Imai herself.

"Ouch! What was that for Imai?" Natsume asked. "That's for slamming the phone on my ears, idiot," Hotaru said impassively and added, "So, what do you want me to do? My services aren't cheap, you know." Natsume just shrugged and pointed at the girl sleeping in his bed.

"Change her clothes. She's sweating a lot. And bring a cold water up here so we could try lowering her temperature," Natsume said. Hotaru nodded and kicked Natsume out of the room. "What was that for?" Natsume asked. "I'm going to change her clothes. Of course, if I change her clothes then she will be naked. Do you want to see her naked?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, I get the picture already," Natsume waved his hand and exited his condominium.

He stayed in front of his condominium for a few minutes until Hotaru called him in. "I changed her clothes and brought cold water too. Well, I'm out of here. The rest is up to yours now," Hotaru said as she made her way outside. "Oi, are you just going to leave me alone with this weird girl?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"It's not my responsibility to take care of her. It's yours," she said going outside. Natsume followed her out. "Well, don't forget my payment and call me if there's something wrong," she told him and walked away. Natsume slammed the door and went to his bed, slightly glaring at the girl. Then he sighed and took the towel off the sleeping girl's forehead. He dipped it in the cold water and squeezed it. He put it back to the girl's forehead.

"Damn! This is really a bad day for me," he muttered as he remembered everything that happened that day. He shook his head when he remembered what the doctor had said to him.

"_You're not going to live long. I'm sorry."_

Natsume put his hands on his face as he silently cried. Then he reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and called his mother, who is currently in America with his father. The phone rang three times when his mother picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Mom," Natsume said.

"_Oh, Nat-chan! Why did you call me? Is there something wrong?_"

Her mother's cheerfulness made him debate if he's going to say his problem to her. He sighed and decided not to.

"_What's with that sigh Nat-chan?"_

"Mom! I told you not to call me Nat-chan! I'm not a child anymore!" Natsume said. Her mother giggled.

"_I just missed calling you that Nat-chan. When are you going to come here and live with us?"_

"Well, I'm not ready to leave Japan yet. I'll come there when I'm ready. Well, I'm going to hung up now mother. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"_Aw, Nat-chan is really sweet. Well then, goodbye! Your father and I love and miss you very much."_

"Me too, mom. Goodbye," Natsume said as he hung up. He sighed and leaned in the headboard of the bed. He put his arms in his face and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he drifted in a dreamless sleep.

**Renewed Hope**

Natsume opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the girl he just saved. His arms were around his waist and their faces were only inches apart. Suddenly the girl's eyes opened and they stared at each other for a while. Then the girl shouted and he backed away from her, falling from the bed. The girl jumped out of the bed and hollered, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to me?"

Natsume groaned as he stood up from his fall. "I didn't do anything to you, idiot!" Natsume glared at her. "B-But I'm with you in the bed and you're hugging me. And not to mention my clothes! These clothes I'm wearing right now weren't mine!" the girl reasoned out. Natsume sighed and replied, "You had fever and was sweating a lot. So I decided that you should change your clothes."

The girl's eyes widened and flushed, "Did you see it?" Natsume frowned and asked, "See what?" The girl closed her eyes, blushing and said, "Did you see my body?" Natsume shrugged and smirked, saying, "What if I am?" The girl turned redder and shouted, "Y-You pervert!"

Natsume put his hand on his ears and said, "Shut up! I didn't see it, ok. Well, it's not like there's much to see anyway." He looked at her from up, slightly stopping a bit at the girl's flat chest, and then proceeded to the bottom. The girl flushed and shouted, "Just now you stopped longer at my chest." Natsume shrugged and muttered, "It's flat."

The girl turned redder and hollered, "I'm sorry if it's flat! You pervert!" Natsume shook his head and said, "You're too loud, idiot." The girl sighed and asked, "What's your name?" Natsume stared at her momentarily then replied, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga." The girl smiled and said, "My name is Mikan Sakura. Thanks for saving me."

"Whatever," Natsume waved his hand. Suddenly, Mikan's stomach grumbled and she blushed. Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to cook something for us." Mikan grinned and thanked him again.

Natsume went to the kitchen and cooked bacons, eggs and hotdogs. He put it in the table along with the bread, coffee and rice. He sat on a chair and called Mikan. She timidly went to the kitchen and sat down too. She pouted down some coffee in her mug and sipped it contentedly.

"So what are you doing in the park with a high fever?" he asked her. She reached for the bacons and put it in her plate. She smiled and replied, "I'm a writer. I was gathering information in the park when the rain came. I was engrossed in putting the details of my scenario in my notebook that I forgot to go to somewhere for shelter. I was under the rain until it stopped."

"So you're saying you're under the rain for two whole hours?" Natsume asked incredulously. "Yes!" Mikan answered cheerfully. "Are you an idiot?" he rolled his eyes. "Hey that's rude!" she pouted. "So how old are you? You must be an old lady right now," Natsume sipped is coffee. "I'm not. I'm only 19 years old!" Mikan shouted. "Eh? You're the same age as me yet you already have a job as a writer," Natsume said. She giggled.

"Well, age doesn't matter if you want to become a writer. I enjoyed writing ever since I'm twelve. I could create different worlds, different people and different situations. It's really refreshing to write," Mikan said. Natsume looked away and uttered, "Are you writing dramas too? For example, the main character had sickness and was about to die."

"Yes, but I hate writing a sad ending," Mikan said. Natsume turned around and looked Mikan in the eyes, saying, "In life, there's no such thing as happy ending." Mikan smiled and said, "I believe in happy endings, Hyuuga-san. Although people always suffer, always get hurt. But we must now that every bad situation will always have a positive side because even a dead clock shows the correct time twice a day."

Natsume's eyes widened then looked down. He could feel his body shivering and before he knew it, he was crying. He didn't know why, but the woman in front of her gave her a new hope that miracles could happen and in life, miracles could happen.

**Renewed Hope**

anime16: how was that? Well, I don't think I've done well in this story. But please review.


End file.
